Mieux que le bonheur lui même!
by Gris-Acier
Summary: OS. Hermione et Drago sont ensemble depuis deux semaines mais il y a un petit quelque chose qui cloche. DM/HG Désolé pas doué du tout pour les résumé. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil et soyez indulgent c'est mon premier OS! D


Allongés sur le canapé de notre salle commune, à l'abris de tout les regards dans nos appartement, je pouvais sentir sa main remonter délicatement sous mon T-shirt. Il abandonna mes lèvres afin de venir embrasser ma gorge, avec ses mains il en profita pour retirer mon haut, puis retrouva finalement ma bouche, impatiente, en manque de la sienne. Entre deux de ses doux baiser, je m'assurai d'une dernière petite chose:

« _ Amis?

_ Amis! »

Satisfaite, je fis courir mes doigts le long de son torse et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, puis ils vinrent finir leur course sur sa ceinture. Pendant que je m'affairais à la détachée, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et recommença à m'embrasser. Plus fougueusement cette fois, notre désir respectif prenant possession de nos sentiments. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne et ses doigts se perdirent dans ma chevelure. Merlin que j'aimais quand il faisait ça!! L'envie se fit plus pressante et…attendez…Non! Je ne pouvais pas aimer ça!

« _ Stop!

_ Quoi? »

Prise de panique, je me relevais et remit mon T-shirt. Après quelques secondes, il m'imita et se tînt face à moi.

« _ Je ne peux pas!

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Granger!

_ Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, avec ta morale à deux mornilles!

_ Quand vas-tu arrêter de flipper?

_ Qu…Quoi?

_ Ça va faire deux semaines, Granger, et tu as toujours peur de t'engager!

_ Je te rappel qu'on est juste amis, Malefoy!

_ Parce que tu la voulu!! Ais confiance!

_ En un futur mangemort? Certainement pas!

_ Va te faire foutre! »

Dans la minute qui suivait Malefoy était enfermé dans sa chambre et moi seule dans le salon. Je décidais que j'allais aller voir Ginny, comme après chaque dispute d'ailleurs. Ginny était la seule vraiment au courant, elle ne me jugeait pas et plus important que le reste, c'était ma meilleure amie. Dévalant les marches à toute vitesse, je me rendit au dortoir fille des Gryffondor. J'y trouvais Ginny affalait sur son lit, surprise elle se redressa et j'allais m'asseoir à ses cotés. Je lui racontait toute l'histoire.

« _ Hermione, votre dernière dispute date d'hier! Vous allez vous disputer tout les jours?

_ Non!!

_ Tant mieux.

_ Mais…nos réconciliations sont géniale et ses baisers sont…Waouh! De toute manière dès que j'essais de m'expliquer, il prend la fuite et s'en va.

_ Ce n'est pas lui qui prend la fuite Hermione, mais toi! Alors tu vas le voir et lui montrer ce qu'est le courage des Gryffondor. Cours!!! »

Suivant le conseil de Ginny, je fit le chemin en sens inverse et revenais bien vite à mon point départ. J'avais réfléchis à toute vitesse à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Malefoy n'était toujours pas sortit de sa chambre et je décidais donc d'aller frapper à sa porte de chambre. Il ne fut pas bien long à ouvrir mais ne me proposa pas d'entrer.

« _ Tes baisers sont géniaux!

_ Quoi?

_ T'embrasser c'est…magique! C'est mieux que tous les sortilèges que l'on peut apprendre, mieux que toutes les parties de jambes en l'air possibles et inimaginables, mieux qu'un bon match de Quidditch, mieux que des chocogrenouilles, mieux que des tonnes de chocolat et par Merlin tu sais combien j'adore le chocolat! Mieux qu'un combat contre Voldemort, mieux qu'un concert des Bizarres Sisters, mieux que le grand huit, mieux qu'un jours de Noël, mieux que tous mes anniversaire réunis, mieux que la résurrection de Dumbledore…euh…j'aurais peut être pas du dire ça! Bref, mieux que la liberté, mieux que ma vie, mieux que tous ces trucs moldus dont tu te fout, mieux que la drogue, mieux que l'alcool, mieux que tout les Il était une fois. J'adore quand tu m'embrasse et encore plus quand m'enlace. Et j'aime plus que tout être avec toi! »

Pour toute réponse, il embrassa mes lèvres, me prit la main, me fit rentrer dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte avec son pied sans jamais cesser de m'embrasser.

Fin!!


End file.
